Our Story
by Sarah Wayne
Summary: Some sweet and sappy maybe some angsty vignettes about Ashe and Rasler. Yeah!
1. The Ring

**Here we go with another RaslerxAshe 'cause I love 'em soooo much!!**

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Rasler or Ashe or FFXII**

"**The Ring"**

I stood on the terrace over looking my city and watched the clouds in the sky, the people below in the street, and the light refracting off the buildings. Birds chirped happily and the wind blew gently in the summer air. The day was beautiful. I held my wedding ring in my hand and smiled at the Balthier's kindness, and thanked the gods that he and Fran were alive and well. I looked at the simple piece of jewelry and just stared. Such a small thing, held so many memories…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**_I walked through the door to the terrace, smiling inwardly at myself. Rasler's back was to me. He was looking out at my city, our city, and just thinking. I knew him so well. He turned to me, smiling, sighing. I didn't exactly understand what was on his mind, but our wedding day had been somewhat overly exciting and he was a bit touchy about the rumors going around about us. Our marriage was arranged, but Rasler loved me like any true lover would and I loved him just as much. _**

"_**A marriage of convenience. A symbol of the Alliance between Nabradia and Dalmasca. This is how they see our match," he said. I smiled. **_

"_**They do, do they?" I replied. He was so silly sometimes; I knew he just wanted me to understand that he loved me, truly, honestly, and with all his heart. **_

"_**These roles we play. I must admit, I find it, wearying," he said. I rested my hand on his. I knew what he meant, I felt the same way. **_

"_**I will play mine," I said, meaning it from the bottom of my heart. He chuckled, smiled, and sighed in relief. **_

"_**I would have no other," he said with a smile. **_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rasler. He had been my husband, my best friend, and my lover. Our time together was short lived, and his life was unfulfilled. I made a promise to myself to keep him living on in my rule as queen, and indeed, I would.

Fin

_**The stuff in between the '0' is a flashback. I know it was from another part of the game, but I decided to put it here because I thought it would be nice. Anyway, this is vignette one and two will follow shortly. Thanks!!**_


	2. Fortunate

_**Vignette Two (disclaimer is in story one)**_

"**Fortunate" **

"I love you," he whispered into my ear as we watched the sun set. I held his hands around my waist and stood a little on the tips of my toes to answer into his. He bent his head forward and I smiled.

"I love you, too," I replied. The sky was painted with the colors of my feelings. Bright red, and orange, and pink. Pastel; I was so happy, so ready to begin my new life. I leaned into his embrace, resting my head under his chin.

"Do you think there is such a thing as perfection?" I asked. He kissed my cheek.

"I'm not sure, but if there were one sole thing that was perfect in all of Ivalice, it would be you," he said. I laughed.

"Flattery will get you nowhere my love," I said.

"No? I thought I had already stepped into your good graces," he said, nuzzling my neck. I laughed again and he chuckled.

"I wish we could be like this all the time. So childish," he said, kissing me on the cheek, lingering.

"I know, but we have responsibility to our people. At least we are fortunate to have each other," I said. Rasler nodded.

"Yes, we are very fortunate," he replied.

**Fin**

_**Weeeee, on to vignette three. This one wasn't so good, but hey, you like it or you don't. No flames, thanks!!!!**_


	3. Never

_**Number 3!!!!**_

"**Never"**

It was a dark, dreary, black day. The rain poured onto the city. I was anxious. A soldier, with a message from the battlefield had returned home. I wanted t hear how Rasler was. There was a knock at my door.

"Come in," I said.

"My lady, the messenger is here," my maid said. Immediately I rushed out of my room to the large front hall. The soldier stood straight and saluted me.

"What have you news of my lord?" I asked. The soldier hesitated.

"I apologize to be the one to say this my lady, but Lord Rasler was killed in combat. An arrow to the heart," he said. I stared, completely numb and at a loss. Rasler, was, dead. I don't know when, but I had collapsed on the floor and cried. I cried for hours, days, weeks. The funeral was more than I could bear. I knelt at his coffin, looking at his beautiful, peaceful face. My bed felt so empty, so unused. I felt empty. I would never see him smile, never see him laugh, never hear him say he loves me, or ever say it back. He was gone, forever. His life was cut tragically short, our marriage, was cut short. We would never have children, or grow old together. I would never be able to tell him, just how much me meant to be, ever again.

**Fin **


	4. Can You Let Go?

"**Can You Let Go?"**

I was floating, I think, somewhere in the unconscious recesses of my mind. Everything was blank; I could not tell if it was dark or light. It was warm, encasing, but I could not feel at ease. Something was not at rest here. I floated aimlessly, seeing nothing but emptiness, and then I felt my feet touch ground. I stood, awkwardly, wondering were I was exactly.

"I finally found you," came a haunting voice from behind me. I turned to see him smiling back at me. The first thought that struck me was the Occuria.

"Occuria, have you not finished with your petty games on Ivalice. The war is over and you defeated! Leave my people alone!" I yelled.

"The Occuria? Ashelia, what are you talking about?" he asked. I took in his appearance. No longer was he wearing his armor, but the crème laced shirt, brown slacks, and black boots he wore when we were not bothered with politics or war.

"I… forgive me. I have not released my foolish paranoia," I said. He laughed and my heart swelled. I knew his laugh.

"I know what you mean. I can't stay long, I came to talk," he said, coming closer.

"You haven't let me go," he said, coming close and kissing my forehead. I shook my head.

"But…," he hushed me.

"My death was not in vain. Dying in battle was a dream of mine. Not exactly a wish, but, as a prince, a soldier, the most honorable way to die was in battle. I wanted to bring honor to you if I died. Of course, I had wished it would be much later on in our life together," he said. I laughed, tears stinging my eyes.

"This is a dream," I said. He touched my hair.

"Yes, my queen, it is," he said.

"Please don't cry. You are doing a marvelous job as Queen, I couldn't be more proud," he said, cupping my face.

"Ashe look at me," he said. I did, his face was shining, and just as flawless and young and full of life as I remembered it.

"You are never alone," he said. With that, he kissed me, softly, deeply.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," I replied.

"Lord Rasler?" came a boy's voice. He smiled at me, and kissed me one last time.

"Can you let go?"

"Yes, I can."

FIN

**_Okay, this was soooo random, I'm sorry, but I had this idea and it was bugging me and I typed it up. It's not the best, so bear with me, I've got some free time over Christmas break (yes!!) so I'll most likely be typing some more. TTFN! _**


End file.
